Memories of Waves and Light
by Ocean's Tears
Summary: While still in Arabasta's desert,Vivi and Ace have a small talk about his past...What has been haunting his mind for so long?


This takes place at the Straw Hat Crew's journey through Arabasta, while they still had Ace in their team. And, even better, is the night Vivi and Ace have a little talk about Luffy… or someone else? …

* * *

Vivi sat next to Ace, while watching the others argue round the fire. She bit her nail trying to start a conversation. "I've noticed…you're not open enough. And I can guess you are the type who's open-minded and all smiles." Ace nodded and raised his hat a bit. "Got that right. It's just… I have my own problems right now. And I'm not planning letting Luffy see his older bro lying low." She looked up at him surprised. "You? What problems?" The commander waved and dropped his head back. "Personal." "Tell me 'bout them! I'd like to hear you out!" "So, after a princess, you're a psychologist as well?" Vivi giggled and fixed her ponytail. "Kinda! Well?" The guy rubbed the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed, a bit nervous, and a bit…not so easy-going. "I…miss a friend of mine. Very badly." "What's his name?" Ace laughed out loudly; funny, she hadn't heard him laugh since they first met. "What did I say?" "Not a guy. A girl. Probably young woman nowadays." "Oh. What's _her_ name, then?" He looked dreamily at the sky, his mind filling with memories and he smiled sadly. "Panero. She was so beautiful. Sunshine…" Vivi cocked her head to the right, her face worried. "Something happened… between you two?" "Few years ago. I had to let her go."

Let her go…

Oh, sweet innocence. Colors played about the sea, catching in the crystal clear surface, little rainbows shimmering as they fell to the beach. That night, he had kissed her, she standing on tiptoe to reach him, and he had helped her by lifting her up, cradling her to his body. Delicated little kisses, light and tender. The smell of her hair, the taste of her lips. Sunshine. Fleeting rays of happiness, gone with the daylight as the sun set, and he was pushed back to reality.

You can't stop it from happening. You can't stop life from changing. Can't stop an angel from flying back to heaven. Can't stop it…

Couldn't he? Can't stop it… but… can't allow it…

Let her go… but hold her tightly…

Because love doesn't come a second time around.

"I'm so sorry." Ace was now looking blankly the sky. It was quite a shock to the princess how his face had grew grave in a single moment. She was regretting having asked, it seemed she had woken up old, not so fond memories. "It's… It's okay." "I didn't want to dig old scars." He smiled lightly and shrugged his shoulders. "You reminded me… interesting memories. No worries." "So… You still wanna talk?" "Sure thing…"

Flashback

"Wait!" "You're too slow! I wonder how we end draw in our battles!" "Shaddup!"

Two kids were running along the sandy beach, their feet wet from the waves which were crushing on the rocks. A petite, adorable blonde/brune girl was chasing a boy at her age, black hair, tanned skin, face full of freckles and joy. Reaching him, she jumped on his back giggling. The boy threw his arms behind her knees so she wouldn't fall and grinned. "You'll never be a pirate if you're so slow!" "You're no better!" He smirked at her comment and tried to drop her, but she was holding too tight. Oh, well. "Ace-kun…" "Huh?" "Promise you'll never leave me!" He nodded and smiled cheerfully. "Never Panero! I promise!" "On what?" "On…um…food!" "You're so silly!" "You big meanie!"

End of Flashback

Vivi scratched her cheek and yawned politely. "Friends since childhood…Recalls a friend of mine and me." Ace gave her a smirk. "You are kiddin'!" "Vivi-chaaaan!" The blond cook appeared out of nowhere, smiling suavely. Of course, his smile slipped on the sands when he saw the commander talking to Arabasta's princess. "Vivi-chan, it's time to sleep. We're waking up early tomorrow morning." Sanji glared dangerously Ace. "That includes you as well." The guy lowered his hat and chuckled. "Yeesh, we're coming, don't worry SO much!" Vivi giggled at Sanji's grimace, stood up and moved to the tents with him, leaving the commander alone, staring the dessert's sky.

Fleeting rays of happiness, gone with the daylight as the sun set, and he was pushed back to reality. Because love doesn't come a second time around. _Did she forget me? I know I won't. And then, she was gone._

_Her kiss_

_Her smile_

_Her perfume…_

* * *

Okay, how was this one? puts forefinger on cheek skeptically Hope it was good… Review to your heart's contest!


End file.
